The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire
is de tweede officiële uitbreiding voor het vijfde spel in de serie, . Hearthfire focust vooral op het kopen van land en het ontwerpen, bouwen en onderhouden van een thuis. De optie om een Beheerder, koets en een persoonlijke bard te huren is ook aanwezig. Met vijf voorgebouwde huizen al aanwezig in Skyrim is het nu mogelijk om eigendom te hebben in elke Vesting, met Winterhold Vesting als enige uitzondering. Daarbovenop is er een adoptiemechaniek geïntroduceerd die de Draakgeborene toestaat kinderen te adopteren en ze op te voeden in hun nieuwe huis, zolang daar plaats voor hen is. Ook de huizen die al aanwezig waren kunnen een slaapkamer krijgen voor de kinderen. Officiële samenvatting Een thuis bouwen De eerste stap voor het bouwen van een thuis is het kopen van één van de drie beschikbare kavels en het verkrijgen van het eigendomsbewijs van een Jarl . Het is mogelijk om alle drie de kavels te kopen. Je kan dan ook op elk van de kavels een huis bouwen. De drie locaties waar je een huis kan bouwen zijn: *Windstad Landhuis, wat dicht bij de zoutmoerassen van Hjaalmarch ligt. *Lakeview Landhuis. wat in de dichte bossen van Falkreath ligt. *Heljarchen Hall, wat in de tundra's van The Pale ligt. Nadat een kavel is gekocht, kan de tekentafel worden gebruikt om plannen voor je huis te maken. Daarna kan de timmertafel worden gebruikt om het huis te bouwen. Het gebouw zelf is samengesteld uit verschillende bouwmaterialen, waaronder gedolven steen, klei en gezaagde boomstammen, wat, wanneer gecombineerd, een huis vormt. Meubilair Zodra een ruimte van het gebouw af is, kan je er een interieur werkbank in plaatsen, wat kan worden gebruikt om die ruimte in te richten. Meubilair kan worden gemaakt door een verscheidenheid aan voorwerpen te gebruiken. Meubilair verschillen per vleugel van het huis. Een aantal meubels zijn: *Mannequins *Heilige schrijnen *Alchemie laboratoria *Betoveraar *Wapenrekken *Etalages *Smeed stations *Opgezette wezens *Het meeste normale meubilair wat in huizen te vinden is. Personeel Familieleven Zodra het huis volledig is gebouwd, kan je bij een partner intrekken en een kind adopteren . hierdoor komen er een aantal opties voor je geadopteerde kind(eren) vrij, zoals het geven van cadeautjes, het spelen van spellen, of het geven van opdrachten rondom het huis. Je kan ze ook een huisdier geven. Kinderen zullen vragen of ze de hond mogen houden, als je ze een hond laat zien. Als je ja zegt woont die hond ook officieel bij jou. Zo nu en dan heb je last van skeever plagen, Reuzen aanvallen, plunderende bandieten, kidnappers, wolven , Draugr of gewapende bandieten waar je wat aan moet doen. Personages Kinderen *Lucia - Kind dat bij de Gildergroen in Whiterun aan het bedelen is. *Blaise - Kind dat op Katla's boerderij werkt. *Sofie - Kind dat bloemen in Windhelm verkoopt. *Alesan - Kind dat voor de mijnwerkers in Dawnstar werkt. Húskarls *Rayya - Húskarl nadat je Thane van Falkreath wordt. *Gregor - Húskarl nadat je Thane van Het Bleke wordt. *Valdimar - Húskarl nadat je Thane van Hjaalmarch wordt. Bards *Llewllyn de Nachtengaal - de zanger die je in kan huren voor Lakeview Manor. *Oriella - De zanger die je in kan huren voor Heljarchen Hall. *Sonir - De zanger die je in kan huren voor Windstad Manor. Koetsiers *Markus - Koetsier die je in kan huren voor Heljarchen Hal. *Engar - Koetsier die je in kan huren voor Windstad Landhuis. *Gunjar - Koetsier die je in kan huren voor Lakeview Landhuis. Items Er zijn 10 nieuwe bouwmaterialen toegevoegd door Hearthfire. Deze bouwmaterialen worden gebruikt om een huis te bouwen. Een aantal nieuwe eetbare voorwerpen zijn ook toegevoegd, waaronder geüpdate modellen voor soepen en stoofpotten, waardoor ze er allemaal uniek uit zien. Prestaties Er zijn 5 nieuwe achievements te verkrijgen, met een totaal van 50 speelpunten. Galerij Hearthfire-midbuild2.jpg|Early construction 2. Hearthfire-midbuild.jpg|Early construction. Hearthfire-draftingtable.jpg|Working at the Drafting Table. Hearthfirebalcony.PNG|The Enchanter's Tower. Hearthfirecustomhome.PNG|Een voorbeeld van een afgewerkt huis Hearthfireconstruction1.PNG|Constructie: fase een Hearthfireconstruction2.PNG|Constructie: fase twee Hearthfireconstruction3.PNG|Constructie: fase drie Hearthfireconstruction4.PNG|Constructie: fase vier Hearthfiredraftingtable.PNG|The menu while using a Drafting Table. Hearthfiredraftingtable2.PNG|Working at the drafting table. Hearthfiredraftingtable3.PNG|Het menu om sloten te maken Hearthfirenails.PNG|Nails are one of the many components used to create the home. Hearthfirebook1.PNG|House blueprints 1. Hearthfirebook2.PNG|House blueprints 2. Hearthfirebook3.PNG|House blueprints 3. Hearthfirecooker.PNG|Cooking at a furnace. Hearthfiregreenhouse.PNG|A greenhouse with several plants. Hearthfireroom1.PNG|Customized room with an Arcane Enchanter. Hearthfireroom2.PNG|Customized room with added mannequins. Hearthfireshrines.PNG|Divine Shrines can be added to the home. Hearthfiretrophyroom.PNG|Een trofeekamer Hearthfiresteward.PNG|Stewards may be hired to buy materials. Hearthfiresteward3.PNG|Stewards can hire a personal bard. Hearthfiresteward2.PNG|Stewards can also provide transportation options. Hearthfireadoption1.PNG|De adoptiemechaniek Hearthfireadoption2.PNG|Toegevoegde opties voor kinderen Hearthfirelogo.PNG|Het Hearthfire logo be:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire de:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire en:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire es:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire fi:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire it:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire uk:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire zh:炉火 Categorie:Skyrim Categorie:Spellen Categorie:Speluitbreiding